


Saku, Ima

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Beer, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, One Shot, Picnics, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Cherry blossom time at Mount Yoshino in Nara, with Eito being the usual 'weirdos' Eito.





	Saku, Ima

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt dated 2015, that I later fully developed in 2017, with 7nin Eito of course.

**Mount Yoshino, Nara, April 2015**  
  
Nishikido Ryo's feet were climbing up the slope, slowly reaching the top of the hill where he should have finally stopped by. He panted slightly, taking his time to have a proper look around.  
  
The World Heritage denomination for Mount Yoshino, in the Nara Prefecture, still told little about the beauty of that place.  
  
An old 1714 account explained that while on their climb to the top, Spring travelers would have been able to enjoy the blossoming of the lower 1'000 cherry trees at the base, then the middle 1'000 ones on the way, the upper 1'000 ones toward the top, before reaching the 1'000 ones in the precincts of the inner shrine at the top.  
  
A legend as it could have been, it wasn't that far from what Ryo was seeing before his eyes right now, of trees dressed in various shades of pink while in their different stages of blossoming. It looked breathtaking, beautiful yet fleeting, like only life could be. And thus, gorgeous.  
Ryo turned and walked over, where his friends were supposed to be sitting by.  
  
Cherry trees were in everywhere.  
They were surrounded by Spring at its highest peak of magnificence, and Ryo had indeed to admit that Maru's desire to spend an Hanami together had been nice and... kind of relevant.  
They had all had to take almost a day off from work, but it was quite worth it.  
  
Ryo headed back to the wide blanket they had placed under a particularly old cherry tree; he frowned when he realized that four out of seven people were nowhere to be seen, then cursed openly, heavily putting down the beer cans he had brought with him so far.  
  
" _Where the heck have they gone?! I have brought BEER!"_  He barked.  
" _Uwaaaaahhh, so kind of you, Ryochan!_!" Maru tweeted, immediately snatching a can and sipping a bit.  
  
" _So, where are the idiots gone_?!" Ryo repeated, sitting back beside his friend.  
" _Oh... well, Subaru-kun and Shochan are over there,"_  Maru pointed to a couple snogging behind a quite far away cherry tree. " _But I don't think they need beer right now."_  
Ryo looked over there, then snorted.  
  
_"And what about the others?"_  
"Hinachan and Yuuchin had an argument," Maru explained. "Y _uuchin left, so Shinchan started running after him."_  
Ryo sighed, his lids closing in disbelief.  
  
" _And for whom did I made all of this shitty service, exactly?_!" Ryo howled, sounding desperate already.  
_"Well, actually I-"_  
"Maru!!" Yoko appeared out of the blue not distant from them, out of nowhere, crying out for Maru's attention.  
" _Yuuchin?! C'mon, Ryochan's brought-"_  
"Maru, I neeeeeed you heeeeere, pleaaaaase!!!"  
  
Ryo's furrow grew wider, and Maru wasn't any different, as they looked from one another and Yoko's wobbly figure at the same time.  
" _I need to go with him_ ," Maru told him, with concerned eyes.  
" _I guess that can't be helped,_ " Ryo grumbled low, looking at his friend almost rushing to join their rather drunk companion.  
  
_"35 years old already and he still cannot hold his alcohol, geez,_ " Ryo sighed, shifting to sit better on the blanket, beside an unusually quiet drummer, who was laying down with a book over his face.  
  
Ryo took a can of beer and handed it to the bookworm drummer.  
" _Here you are, you moron. And be properly glad."_  
  
The drummer did not reply, so Ryo shook him.  
_"Hey."_  
The book slid down between them with a soft thump, revealing an apparently sleeping Ohkura.  
  
_"Mmh,_ " he murmured, scratching his belly below the hem of his t-shirt.  
Ryo looked better at him, and froze dead.  
The drummer was fast asleep, snoring softly with his lips slightly parted.  
  
Damn lips. Damn inviting lips. Fuck.  
  
Ryo hated to admit even to himself what he was thinking, but truth was that a sleeping Ohkura was the most breathtaking and heart-clenching sight ever.  
Ryo licked his lower lip, then bit it, trying desperately to refrain from doing something he knew he did not have to do. But in the end, he had to surrender.  
  
He bent down, and before he could realize what he was actually doing, he brushed Ohkura's lips with his own, in the faintest of kisses.  
When he pulled away, Ohkura was staring at him, carrying the sweetest smile ever.  
  
_"Mo'nin', Ryochan..."_  
"It's late afternoon, you moron!" Ryo snapped, retrieving the heavy book from the blanket to drop it right onto Ohkura's stomach, who replied with a feeble 'ouch'.  
  
The drummer was still staring at him afterwards, and Ryo cursed under his breath, for he knew he had to offer the younger man some explanation.  
" _There was a cherry petal stuck on your lower lip_ " he said then, looking away and blushing.  
_"Eh? Really?!"_  
  
Ohkura touched his own mouth, and something was there indeed.  
_"Ow, this one?_ " he asked, catching it between his fingers and checking it properly. " _So I guess you were not wishing for me to become some sleeping beauty, right?"_  
"What?! I'm not even some prince, Ohkura, c'mon..."  
"I'm no princess either..." the drummer shrugged, pouting.  
  
" _Stop doing that_ ," Ryo grumbled.  
" _Doing what?"_  
"Pouting," Ryo hissed, rolling his eyes.  
  
" _Do I look cute?"_  
"Not at all."  
"I see..."  
  
Ryo suddenly bent again, and their lips met once more.  
And it was not gentle, nor fairytale like this time, yet caring at the same time.  
Under the cherry trees, their make-out felt unexpectedly sexy and demanding.  
  
Ryo lifted the nearest hem of the blanket and pulled at it, wrapping then the both of them up and having Ohkura chuckle eagerly as a reaction.  
" _Are you by any chance going to make love to Tadayoshi right here, right now?"_  
" 'seems like I'm not that different from Subaru senpai in the end," Ryo confirmed, grinning.  
  
" _Shibuyan? Doushita no?"_  Ohkura quietly asked.  
Ryo's chin hinted towards a quite far away tree.  
" _He's over there with Shochan. I'd say they're soundly mating right now, judging from their high-pitched giggles..."_  
"No way! Really?!" Ohkura stretched out his neck and shifted his head, to have a better sight of a far away couple snogging, partially hidden by the trunk of the tree upon which Ohkura himself was resting. Ryo took the chance to bend further and kiss Ohkura's throat, nibbling at the sensitive skin below his pierced left ear.  
  
_"Mmh, that's so unfair.._." the drummer whined, though quickly responding to Ryo's caresses by burying his fingers deep into Ryo's scalp.  _"you should at least wait for Tadayoshi's full attention, shouldn't you?"_  
Ryo chuckled again against his skin, his fingers long disappeared from sight, hidden into the cocoon to have a grope on his beloved Ohkura's butt.  
  
**  
  
Ryo cracked one eye open, slowly putting into focus a certain someone's blurred face beside him, his fingers apparently busy with tickling his black hair, or something like that.  
  
" _Mmh... woz' dozin' off?"_  - he asked, yawning and stirring.  
" _Yeah... But I think you needed it. You always ask yourself too much, Ryochan, and then you'll end up all strained and everything_ ," Ohkura said, still running his fingers through Ryo's hair.  
  
_"What'r 'u doin'?"_  
"Oh well, even sakuras have a crush on you, Ryochan. You've got plenty of these cute petals stuck on your hair," he explained, showing Ryo a bunch of them he just plucked from him.  
  
_"Oh..."_ Ryo took one between his fingers and looked thoroughly at its fine perfection. " _I wonder whether I might have a bunch of these on my buttocks, also. They're in everywhere, really..."_  
"They'd look indeed nice," Ohkura squirmed with pleasure, not yet done with pulling pink petals away from Ryo's messy bangs.  
Ryo snuggled up closer to him, still seeking for more of Ohkura's warmth beneath their blanket nest even after their heated cuddling session.  
  
" _... Ryochan?"_  
"Mh?"  
"It's... I think it's really Rakuen in here, you know?"  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Well, all the cherries blossoming in pink, and the sun heating this place-"  
"And some dozen cans of beer...," Ryo went on, mocking him.  
_"Yeah, and your lover wrapped around you, covered in cherry petals. It's Rakuen_ ," Ohkura chirped.  
  
Ryo briefly smiled, the kind of one he did not show everyone every day, just before they heard some huge fatal scream, and a few familiar figures approaching, namely none other than Yokoyama and friends.  
_"Oi, Ohkura_ ," Ryo sighed, " _no Rakuen anymore..."_  
  
Yokoyama was violently shaking now, as he pointed to the cocoon nestled couple.  
__**"Hey, what do YOU think you're doing with MY picnic blanket?!**  
It's been at the Yokoyamas for ages and YOU, YOU JUST..."  
His face was red as he spit words, while Maru and Shingo were trying to calm him down, in vain.  
  
_"I'm talking to you, Dokkun, don't show your puppy eyes at me like that and don't even pretend you and Ohkura aren't naked under my beloved blanket because I won't believe you! I won't!"_  
Ryo propped himself on one elbow and stared at him, grinning, while Ohkura groaned and hid his face on his chest.  
  
" _What if we aren't? Fully naked, I mean."_  
"So you DID!!" Yoko cried out, gaping. " _You fucking DID fuck using MY blanket! You're... you're..."_  
"... Profiting of this gorgeous seasonal cherry blossoming to have the best spring day ever," Hina sighed " _and we'd have been better off with just doing the same, Kimi, instead of spending the whole day arguing."_  
  
Yokoyama went bright red.  
" _You shut up! And besides, we were not arguing, we-"_  
"So you and Shinchan did not kiss when you left?" Maru timidly asked.  _"I thought-"_  
"You thought WRONG!" Yoko squealed, still bright red.  
  
Ryo chuckled, while he and Ohkura slowly emerged from the warm blanket, fully clothed.  
_"Anyway, thank you, senpai"_  Ryo said, folding the blanket and handing it over to Yokoyama. " _You made my day_ ," he smiled at him, winking.  
" _You made Ohkura's day, also. Thanks, senpai_!" the drummer sweetly added, a charming smile curving the beautiful lips.  
Yokoyama opened his mouth, then closed it. He squinted his eyes, unable to speak properly.  
  
" _And besides, I had brought beer for everyone, before ALL OF YOU left, leaving me with an already sleeping Ohkura only in here_..." Ryo recalled. " _Just so you know_ ," he completed, making some sharp eye contact with Yokoyama-kun, who simply snorted.  
  
_"Well, Yokoyama-kun can have also Subaru's part, should the lovey-dovey little couple not re-unite with us too soon_ ," the guitarist added, handing a couple of cans to his senpai.  
Yoko narrowed his yes, but quickly snatched the beers from Ryo's hand.  
  
_"Fine with me,_ " he stated.  
Ryo grinned, raising his own can to make a toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Rakuen means more or less Paradise, in this context ;)


End file.
